starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Boy
Biography James Flemmi Jr. was born in Boston at a private hospital to Julia and James Flemmi. His parents had become quite wealthy through the selling and buying of real estate. When he was two years old his parents were killed by a fire that consumed a local nightclub. With no other living relatives the state placed young James in foster care. However, six months after the death of his parents, he was stolen from his foster parents' house. James had been kidnapped by a secret organization called Vanguard. He was placed under the watchful eye of those in charge of a project called Vanguard 8. These scientists were attempting to recreate the conditions that turned Peter Parker into the original Spider-Man. They went through several test subjects before they ever got to James. Though the others died, little James did not. There was something unique about his physiology that allowed the experiments to take affect. Though they were mostly successful, his powers differed somewhat then expected. For one, he gained the ability to actually produce his own webbing, something Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider never could. His strength level was significantly lower than the others who had similar powers. His Spider-Sense was also less potent in some areas and much stronger in others. As such James was not the pinnacle of genetic superiority and Vanguard continued to experiment on the boy in a vain attempt to find out why he had survived when none of the other candidates did. Through months of near torturous experimentation Vanguard could not find the reason for his transformation. They discarded James as an experiment and remanded him to foster care once more for later use as a weapon. James grew up believing that his foster parents were good, loving people. Vanguard, unknown to him, paid for almost everything he needed. It wasn't until he was thirteen that his foster parents were supposed to turn him back over to Vanguard to begin his training. His parents, however, had grown to care for the child and resisted the organization's drive to take him from them. One night men came to the house and murdered James' foster parents, burning the house down and attempting to kidnap James. He escaped. Uncle Julius and Reunion Young Avengers Black Rose Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Boy possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He can lift a maximum of 6 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Boy is able to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. *'Superhuman Durability:' The composition of Spider-Boy's skeleton, inter-connected tissues, and nervous system have all been enhanced. His bodily tissues are somewhat more durable and resistant to impact or trauma than an ordinary human, although he is certainly not invulnerable. While his body is tougher than an ordinary human, he can still be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Boy is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Boy's reflexes are faster than an average human by about a factor of 15 (he is often able to dodge bullets, if he is far enough away). His practical reaction time is at least a dozen times that of a normal human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Boy possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, enabling him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Boy is able to scale walls and other surfaces with extreme speed and agility. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Boy possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. *'Webbing:' Spider-Boy is able to produce organic webbing within his body which he fires from his wrists. This webbing, like a spider's, is extremely strong and durable. Limitations Spider-Boy is subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his spider sense and durability help him to resist damage. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:Featured ArticleCategory:HeroesCategory: Spider FamilyCategory:Young Avengers